


In sickness and in health

by Roi123



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Terminator Dark Fate
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roi123/pseuds/Roi123
Summary: Dani and Grace getting sick at the same time.
Relationships: Grace Harper/Dani Ramos
Series: Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624234
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	In sickness and in health

“You do realise that you’ll get sick too right?” Sarah leaned against the door frame, shaking her head at Grace

The blonde frowned back and held the older woman’s stare until she begun coughing loudly

“See” Grace was irritated enough at the statement, let alone the smug smile which accompanied it

“Oh shut up I’ll be fine” she croaked, pulling herself to a sitting position

“It’s not you I’m worried about” Sarah countered, folding her arms and moving backwards to block the door

Grace rolled her eyes and pulled on a jumper as she made her way over to Sarah

“Remember last time?”, she replied. “I can take you easily”

A loud cough. Another. Sarah paused momentarily, watching Grace stumble unsteadily on her feet

“You wanna infect us all?” Grace continued to wobble, suddenly feeling considerably colder

She scratched the side of her head, noticing the dampness across her brow. Frowning, she palmed her forehead slightly, feeling what was actually going on

“You look like crap” Sarah announced, realising that it was probably a bit too late to worry about Grace being sick

She only got a shake of the head in response, before Grace took a shaky step backwards 

“I’m fine” Grace insisted, bracing herself against the wall. Sarah nodded sarcastically, “yeah obviously”

Contemplating for a moment, she finally relented and took a step forward; grabbing Grace around the arm and tugging her onto the bed with a loud thump

“Just stay there and don’t mess up anything!” Sarah demanded, hesitating for a moment before reaching out and chucking a threadbare sheet over the barely conscious blonde 

“Dani!” She called, slamming the door with a little more force than necessary before strutting over to the other bedroom she had strictly quarantined Dani to

“Ugh” the figure laying aside the bed barely moved. “Dani!” Sarah called a bit louder, walking over and pressing her palm against the girl’s forehead

”How you feeling?” She asked, suppressing the slight relief that finally Dani’s temperature had gone back to normal

”Terrible” Dani groaned, shivering hard before curling back into a tight ball on the bed

”Well you clearly didn’t listen to my rules” Sarah admonished, “now super-robot- lover is ill too!” She added, arms waving around with a flourish

This got Dani’s attention, who jerked up onto the bed

”What? Grace is ill?” She asked, biting her lip anxiously, “because of me?” 

“She’ll be fine, just early stages of a stupid cold Dani, but anyways. Why didn’t you just stay here? In your room?” Sarah continued, not allowing Dani’s clear emotion to affect her

She paused and pouted. “I missed her. She missed me” Lost in thought of the past few days, Dani day up in the bed and managed to take a sip of the water Sarah had left on the bedside cabinet

Sarah took a swig if the water she’d brought with her, “so you’d rather risk your illness. Both of yours. Than just be patient. Typical”

Dani rose up, “hey don’t blame me!” 

”It’s a cold though, she’ll be fine” Sarah reassured after realising that Dani seems to be upset at the thought of making Grace ill 

Dani nodded, “but she’s a drama queen though” a small smile curled across her mouth

”That she is” Sarah nodded, standing up from the bed and patting Dani awkwardly on the shoulder

”Sleep it off kid. You’ll both be good in a few days” she flashed a half smile then retracted out the room 

Wandering back to the kitchen, Sarah grabbed an extra large packet of chips before taking a bottle of Tylenol from their heavily stacked and almost fully stocked medical cabinet 

After hesitating for a short moment, she reopens the cupboard and pulls out one of Grace’s premade syringes of whatever medical connotation stopped her from crashing

Returning back to the bedroom, she slings open the door carelessly and frowns to herself after noticing Grace lying limp and asleep into oblivion; strewed lazily across the bed and dangling off precariously 

Since Grace had almost more metal and wires than flesh and bones; she didn’t cope with illnesses like most people so needed to be regulated much more than someone just with a typical flu 

Last time, she had contracted a throat infection from Sarah which had went a lot worse than it should’ve

Dani had been awake and beside Grace’s side all night, pleading for Sarah to give her more medical shots and almost cried when she couldn’t end up give any more 

So Sarah decided to try and stop a further outbreak of infection before it got any worse

Although it’d probably be easier for Sarah to just inject Grace without the stress of waking her up, it could end up causing more problems if she injected too much of the antitoxins into her system 

“Wake up!” She hissed, her voice a low whisper to avoid startling Grace completely

”Huh? What?” Grace writhed around for a moment before shooting upwards immediately, almost knocking Sarah to the ground in the process

”Ah, watch it” she shoved the blonde’s shoulder, before grasping her shoulder

”Sit still, I need to inject this” Sarah instructed, thankful for once of the (ridiculous) tank tops that Grace always seemed to wear

Still exhausted and delirious, Grace obeyed, for once. Sarah was thankful. A protest would’ve over complicated things

Moving quick, she rolled up the hem of the dark tank top before quickly stabbing the syringe into the skin before anyone could move or react

After years of experience, Grace was finally comfortable with needles so she barely flinched

She moaned lightly but rolled back onto the bed. Sarah nodded slightly before readjusting the tank top and leaving the room

More carefully this time, she shut the door and disposed of the empty syringe. A peaceful silence overtook the cabin as she tore open the chips packet

Watching the television, she enjoyed the silence for a change. Eventually, she heard Grace’s loud snores and Dani’s slight whining as she slept and rolled her eyes yet again

Sarah knew that they would probably find a way to sneak back to each other in the night and inevitably make their cold’s much worse but she couldn’t find it in her to warn either of them

Especially when she returned to top up Grace’s meds to find the bed empty. She didn’t even need to walk past Dani’s room to hear snoring so loud, it had to belong to Grace 

But she knew that they were happy together. And at that moment in time, it was all that mattered.


End file.
